Babysitting 101
by Lost42
Summary: My oc babysits Ji yeon for the first time with a little help from her friend and some input from Taffy.


JI Yeon's pov

I watched my mommy get ready for work as I drank my morning bottle. I wondered what this meant for me since my mommy didn't go to work for a long time. I hearded my daddy talking about going shopping with the big kids and I'm pretty sure that I wasn't going with them since they didn't say my name when they talked about it before bed. I finished my bottle and busied myself by playing with the toys on my crib. I stopped playing when I hearded my mommy talking to someone.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" My mommy asked my older cousin, the one that I liked as they came into the room and mommy gotted me out of my crib and handed me to my cousin.

"Yeah. I have a friend who babysits for her cousins all the time. I'll hang out with her for the day so i can get some tips." My cousin answered.

I guess I'm going to be spending the day with Mun Hee. I hadn't done that yet, but it didn't sound to bad.

"Thanks." My mommy said handing my diapie bag to Mun Hee."She'll go to daycare when she turns one in a few months."

"Looks like we're going to be spending a lot of time together." Mun Hee said placing me onto my water mat that had fishies in it that swam around on the floor in the living room.

I played with the fishies for awhile and was about to go find something else to play with until I heard a ding sound that made me stop. I looked toward where the sound had come from to see my cousin staring at a thing that I sawed lots of people use a lot. She put the thing in her pocket and picked me up and put me in my car seat.

"We're going to go meet some friends." Mun Hee told me as she put me in her car and we drove away from my house. I don't remember anything else cuz the car ride made me sleepy.

The next thing I knew I was waking up in a place I had never been before. So I did the only thing I could. I started crying. Luckily my crying did the trick and my cousin came and got me out of my car seat.

I was relieved to be with someone I knew, but I still didn't stop crying because my diapie was wet. I only hoped that my cousin could figure it out. I hated staying in dirty diapies.

"Hey can you help me change her?" My cousin asked somebody that I couldn't see through my tears. I stopped crying when she layed me down on a blanket since I was about to get what I wanted.

"Yeah. You're lucky she's a girl. You don't have to worry about getting peed on." A girl that I had never seen before, but figured it was one of the friends that Mun Hee said we were going to see."I'll change this one and you can get the next one."

After my diapie change Mun Hee put me on the water mat and I played with the fishies again. I looked up when I heard a door open and saw two kids come in and right behind them was a big fluffy looking monster and it was coming right for me.

I started to cry, but stopped when I was lifted into my cousins arms out of reach of the big scary monster.

"I told you guys to keep Hana outside." Mun Hee's friend yelled at the two kids as she grabbed the monster and put it back outside.

"It's hot outside." The boy complained.

"Well you can play in the water after we eat lunch." Mun Hee's friend told them.

"Let's go to Chicken Little." The boy and girl cried loudly.

I didn't know what that was but I hoped they had food because I was getting hungry. We got back in the car and drove for a little while until we came to a brick building. We went inside and it smelled good only making me more hungry.

I started to cry as I was placed in a high chair. I stopped my tears as Mun Hee poured some ring shaped snacks in front of me. I began happily eating my snack as everyone else's food arrived. I soon grew bored of my snack and wondered what everyone else was eating.

I reached over and grabbed one of what Mun Hee was eating. I put it in my mouth liking how it tasted and how easy it was to eat.

"You shouldn't let babies eat fries." A lady wearing a colorful outfit said as she walked by our table with a bunch of kids.

"Oh hey Taffy." Mun Hee's friend called as the lady sat down next to us and began handing out the kids food.

"Hi Mia." Taffy greeted."Are you giving babysitting tips?"

Mia nodded."Apparently I'm not very good at it. I haven't babysat for a baby in awhile."

"You should give her some baby food. She doesn't look old enough to be eating fries." Taffy explained taking the fry from me.

I didn't like this Taffy person very much. I knew I was older then I looked. Mun Hee offered me some of my snack but I shook my head and reached for the fries, only for them to be pushed out of my reach.

I began to cry and throw my snack on the floor. I still liked it, but i wanted something different.

I stopped crying when I heard a familiar voice on Mun Hee's talking thing. She scooted my chair closer to her so I could see my mommy.

"How are things going?" My mommy asked.

"Good except she wants my fries." Mun Hee answered.

"She has her snacks in her bag." My mommy told my cousin.

"She doesn't want them." Mun Hee told my mommy. I was hoping my mommy would say I could have more of my cousin's yummy food.

"She has a few teeth. She can try a fry." My mommy said making me smile and show off my two bottom teeth and one top tooth.

I enjoyed my fry and my mommy soon disappeared making me sad. I started to miss her. I wasn't used to not being with her anymore. It didn't help that it was nearing my second nap of the day time and I was still a little hungry.

"We should go before the storm hits." MIa commented as everyone stood up and began to leave.

"Do you mind hanging around and giving me some more tips on babysitting?" My cousin asked as she took me out of the high chair.

I was hoping she would say no. I didn't want to be around this Taffy person anymore.

"Sure." Taffy agreed."I have to go to the store for a few things before heading back to the Pickles house anyway."

"She didn't eat very much. Maybe we should pick up some baby food on the way home." Mia said as we all followed Taffy out of the yummy food place.

"Who knew they had so many flavors of baby food." Mun Hee commented looking over the food choices. I saw some with fruite and vegetables but a lot of it looked like stuff I'd never tried before.

"Let's just grab a few and go home." Mia said grabbing a few random jars and putting them in the basket.

We walked outside and got all wet as the rain fell from the clouds.

"You guys should come over. The storm is supposed to get worse." Mia called to Taffy much to my annoyance. I just wanted to go home and take a nap in my warm bed.

We got back to Mia's house and got all dried off. The big kids went upstairs leaving me alone with the older kids.

I was sitting in my cousin's lap as we all looked at all the baby food choices.

"Chicken baby food?" Mun Hee asked."That sounds discusting."

I didn't know what that meant, but I had a feeling I would soon find out.

Sure enough I was right as Taffy opened the jar and put a spoon in it and held it up to my mouth.

"It's better for her then fries." Taffy assured them.

It didn't smell better then the fries, but I was trying to be good for my cousin. I opened my mouth and the spoon went in. It didn't taste very good and I quickly spit it out onto my clothes. At the same time that I was trying this new food the door blew open and the big monster came running inside just as a loud boom shook the house and everyones talking things started making loud beeping noises. I started crying not liking all the noise and being hungry and wet because the big monster shook its whole body getting water all over all of us.

"Hana." Mia yelled. So that's what the monster was called. I think the yelling scared it because it ran off into the living room.

The beeping noises soon stopped and we all went upstairs. By this time I was no longer hingry and just wanted to be in warm clothes and go to sleep. I was crying harder then I ever have in my life.

"Please stop crying." Mun Hee begged. I would if she would just do what I wanted. I didn't think it was that hard to figure out what I wanted. I really wished my mommy was hear right now.

"We should get her dried off." MIa instructed handing Mun Hee a towel. Finally I would get out of these wet clothes. Mun Hee got me undressed and dried me off with the towel. I wasn't crying as hard by this point.

"Uh we have a big problem." Mun Hee announced."Do you mind changing one more diaper?"

"That looks more like a bath situation." Taffy remarked coming over and seeing the poop explosion I had had in my diapie and on my legs.

"I'll giver her a bath." Mia offered as Mun Hee handed me to her."Can you guys go check on the other kids?

I was cleaned up with a baby wipe and then put into warm nice smelling water and made all clean. Mia put me in my long sleeved Minnie Mouse onsie and carried me back to the room ww were in before where my cousin was waiting for us.

"No more fries for you." Mun Hee told me. I hoped she didn't mean that as fries were way better then that yucky baby food.

"The kids are taking a nap." Taffy announced as he came back in the room.

"I think this one needs one." Mun Hee told her.

"I can sing her a lullabye." Taffy offered and soon started to sing.

I wasn't the kind of baby who liked to be singed to sleep. So I did the only thing I could, which was to cry.

"I think I'll just give her a bottle and see if that helps." Mun Hee said stopping Taffy's horrible singing.

The storm got louder as I drank my bottle and almost fell asleep. Suddenly the door banged open scaring me and making me spit my bottle out and start crying. The monster was back.

Mun Hee stood up with me still in her arms as the monster jumped on the bed.

"Sorry. She hates storms." Mia apologized sitting on the bed.

"I'm going to go check on the kids." Taffy said leaving the room.

"You can sit down. I'll keep Hana away so the baby can sleep." Mia told Mun Hee.

Mun Hee sat down and leaned into the pillows laying me on her chest. I was tired but still wanted my bottle, which I had lost when the monster came back.

"Have you seen her bottle?" Mun Hee asked looking around for my bottle. She soon found it, only I wasn't allowed to have it back cuz the monster was eating it.

"We might still have some bottles left over from when my cousins were little. I'll go check." Mia offered.

Mun Hee sat me on the side of the bed near the wall while she looked through my diapie bag. While she was looking the monster stopped eating my bottle and looked at me. I stared back at it not knowing what to do. I had never seed anything like it in my life. It started to come closer to me. It put it's face on mine. The next thing I knew my face was all wet. I didn't know how I felt about that so when it tried to do it agian I put my hands up only for them to get wet too.

Luckily Mun Hee saw what was going on and picked me up wiping my face and hands with a baby wipe and putting my binky in my mouth.

"Sorry I can't find a bottle." Mia said coming back into the room with Taffy.

"It's ok. I found her binky." Mun Hee said.

Once again I was almost alseep when I felt something wet on my feet. For a minute I thought I had a poop explosion again, but when I looked down I sawed the monster was making my feet wet.

"Hana. Leaver her alone. She already had a bath. She doesn't need another one." Mia said making the dog get off the bed and lay on the floor."She loves babies, that's why I was trying to keep her out."

"It's ok. I don't think Ji Yeon minds, but she really needs to take a nap." Mun Hee told her.

That's the last thing I heard as I was finally able to go to sleep.

When I waked up I was back at my house and the storm stopped and the sun was shining. I cried to let somebody know I was awake and soon enough Mun Hee came to get me.

"So how did today go?" My mommy asked when she walked through the door and picked me up.

"Good. She doesn't like chicken baby food and she loves her naps." Mun Hee answered.

"You think you can babysit this all summer?" My mommy asked tickleing my tummy making me laugh.

I hoped Mun Hee would say yes. I liked spending time with her even though it took forever for me to get my nap and I didn't like the monster to much, but I think my least favoritest part was Taffy. I hoped we wouldn't see her again.

"Yeah. I'm still learning, but I can change a diaper and I know what she likes to eat and how to get her to sleep." Mun Hee answered.

The End


End file.
